A Year to Forget
by SammyWritesFicSometimes
Summary: Set in Season 4. When a series of circumstances lead to Sebastian's transfer to McKinley, Blaine's Senior Year turns out quite differently than he had planned. Will Blaine be able to help Sebastian, without damaging his relationship with Kurt? And just how far is Sebastian willing to go for money? Contains klangst, sebangst, and seblangst
1. New Kid

**AN:** I'm uploading here because I've always loved how easy is to work with, but I'll be updating both here and on my tumblr. Also this starts out with a lot of klaine initially, but that's only to set the tone of their relationship really. It's pretty Sebastian/Blaine/Seblaine-centric in future chapters.

Also there will be klangst, sebangst, and seblangst. So if you're looking for a light fluff piece about Blaine's senior year this isn't the right fic for it.

* * *

"Which one, boo?"

Blaine looks up from beside his bed, where he stands trying to cram his books into his shoulder bag. His gaze fixes on his laptop screen. A video of Kurt is displayed on the screen, the image slightly blurred due to Kurt's budget internet connection. But Blaine can still see worry in his boyfriend's face as he holds up two bowties, speckled green and pale blue, to the camera.

"Since when do you need my advice on this stuff?" laughs Blaine, crossing the room to take a closer look.

"Hey, if it was the first day studying fashion, you'd want a second opinion too!" says Kurt. "You have no idea how nervous I am."

"You shouldn't be, they'll love you," soothes Blaine, taking a closer look at the bowties. "The blue one – it always makes your eyes look that little bit more amazing."

"Thanks," says Kurt gratefully, pulling on the selected bowtie.

"Now do me!" says Blaine excitedly.

"I wish I could, baby," says Kurt hungrily as he pats his bowtie into place. Blaine knows Kurt can't help it. Less than a week apart and they were already going crazy without each other's touch. "I miss you already."

"Kurt," groans Blaine. "Don't say that when I'm already dressed."

"Sorry, sorry," laughs Kurt. "Don't want to make you late for your last first day of school!"

Blaine sees the look of pride on his boyfriend's face and can't help but smile bashfully as he crosses the room to his drawer. By the time Kurt finishes choosing from a selection of half a dozen of Blaine's bowties, it's finally time for Blaine to head off."

"Have fun today, Blaine," says Kurt. "You're going to absolutely _love_ this year."

"Not as much as I love you," says Blaine. And, like always, Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness, yet struggles to hold back the grin that lights up his face. Blaine ducks down so his face is just inches from the laptop screen, a hand resting on the top corner. "Good luck with your first day. You'll be amazing!"

"Thank you!" says Kurt, beaming at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In an attempt to ease Kurt's nerves somewhat, Blaine leans forward and kisses the laptop's built in webcam in what he recognises as an extremely cheesy gesture. It has the desired effect –the sound of Kurt's giggling fills the room before Blaine pushes down his laptop's lid, putting it to sleep. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Blaine gives himself a once over in the mirror. He pats down his gelled hair one last time, before heading out the door.

* * *

Over the years, Blaine's vision of his Senior year had changed multiple times. This may have something to do with the fact that McKinley is the third high school he's attended. But he could never have quite predicted the feeling which swells in his chest as he walks down the halls. He can't even describe it. It's with a mixture of jubilation, hope, excitement, and even a little bit of trepidation, that Blaine pulls open the door to his locker.

Just a year left of school.

_Just a year till I can join Kurt in New York, _Blaine thinks. He has no doubt in his mind of where he'll be next year. It isn't like he doesn't have dreams of Broadway for himself, after all. Next year, he and Kurt could make up for all the time they'll lose this year. They'd share a cosy little one-bedroom apartment, close enough to their colleges to allow for late nights and lazy mornings. Friday nights would be spent seeing Broadway musicals, Sunday mornings reserved for taking strolls down Central Park. They'd maybe get a dog if their lease allowed for it. _Just a year_, thought Blaine, as he unloaded his books into his locker. _Just a year and we can have it all._

"Well, if it isn't sex on a stick himself."

Blaine jumps, dropping his history book into his locker with a clang. It couldn't be. It made no sense. After all, who travels two hours just to make a few quick-witted remarks? But sure enough, as Blaine looks up, his gaze meets that of one Sebastian Smythe. The boy leans against the adjacent locker with an air of nonchalance, characteristic smirk adorning his face as he looks down at Blaine.

And, unlike Kurt, who hadn't even noticed when Blaine had transferred, Blaine notices right away that Sebastian isn't in his Warblers uniform. Instead, he's clad in a pair of dark blue skin-tight jeans and a grey v-neck shirt. Blaine can't help but stare a second longer than is warranted at the exposed muscles of Sebastian's arms, crossed over his chest.

"Sebastian, hi!" says Blaine, surprise evident in his tone. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You know, it's too easy to get into these little public schools," says Sebastian casually, as if Blaine had never spoken. "I bet they'd take in kids fresh out of juvie." Sebastian wrinkles his nose in contempt as a mob of football players walk past, pushing and shoving their way through the corridor. "Scratch that, they already have."

"Funny, I thought you might have _come_ for the footballers," says Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"You're forgetting that I have a serious innocence kink, Anderson," mutters Sebastian, reaching out to fiddle with the strap of Blaine's bag. He leans forward so his lips lightly graze Blaine's ear. "Blushing virgins really turn me on."

Admittedly, Blaine feels the heat rise in his cheeks at those words. He and Kurt never discussed their sex lives with anyone else. It was theirs, they had agreed, and theirs alone. Their special thing which no one else was allowed in on. But right now, with Sebastian's breath tickling his ear, Blaine feels a sudden urge to list every single kink they had explored together, feels a strange desire to prove that he was no _blushing virgin_, thank you very much!

But Blaine bites his tongue. If Kurt can manage to fend off a disturbingly curious Rachel, then surely Blaine could handle a harmless Sebastian Smythe.

_Harmless_, Blaine reminds himself. He pushes Sebastian away softly, his hand meeting what he can tell is a defined chest. Blaine turns back to his locker, intent on hiding from Sebastian any emotion that may betray him.

"And here I was thinking you'd changed," mumbles Blaine, shuffling through the contents of his locker.

"I _have_ changed," insists Sebastian. "But just because I've agreed not to _be_ a dick, doesn't mean I can't -"

"Okay, Seb, I'm gonna be late for class," gushes Blaine, flustered as ever as he crashes his locker closed. "It was nice to mee- well, it was good to see – just… welcome to McKinley."

"Take your time getting your words together," Sebastian calls as Blaine heads down the crowded hallway. "I'll be here all year for you, baby."

Blaine's cheeks redden as he feels the surrounding students turn to look at him, But he can't help but wonder just what it was that brought Sebastian Smythe to McKinley. His stomach knots as he realises it must have been something serious. This was the boy who wrinkled his nose at the 'stench' of public schools, after all.

Blaine shrugs it off. Whatever it is, it means that Sebastian Smythe is here. At McKinley. For the whole year. This definitely _wasn't_ how Blaine had pictured his Senior year.


	2. Permission

Concerns about Sebastian are on Blaine's mind continually during first period. Thankfully, the excitement of seeing everyone at glee during second period serves as the perfect distraction. Blaine had spent the majority of the summer savouring every last moment with Kurt. It certainly isn't something he regrets, but it had meant that Blaine barely had occasion to see the other New Direction members, bar the occasional double date with Tina and Mike, and farewell parties for all the leaving graduates ("Everyone who's leaving Lima has to host their own farewell party!" Puck had declared, "It'll be eight times the piss-ups!".)

But it isn't long until Blaine is forced to consider Sebastian again. Blaine's up the back of glee club, raving about the latest Katy Perry chart topper, when Mr Schuester calls out to him from the piano.

"Blaine, can I have a word with you?"

Blaine looks up. The smile on his lip disappears as he sees the worry in Mr Schuester's face.

"Sure," say Blaine uncertainly, crossing the room to Mr Schuester.

"Look," says Mr Schuster, leaning his forearms onto the piano. He holds Blaine's gaze with a look so serious it makes the boy uncomfortable. "You probably know by now that Sebastian's transferred here." Blaine gives a small nod. "He asked me this morning if he could join glee club."

Blaine's stomach knots up. Of course, it's a prospect that he had considered during the last period. Sebastian may have, according to Kurt, considered the New Directions below him while at Dalton, but right now it's his only option when it comes to show choirs. Besides, Blaine likes to think that Sebastian holds the New Directions in a higher esteem now that they've managed to win Nationals.

"I don't know what's going on between you two now," Mr Schuster continues, "and I'm not just going to forget about the rock salt incident. But I wanted to ask if you were okay with him joining?"

This, Blaine wasn't expecting. He had thought Mr Schuester would be the one to bar Sebastian from joining – Blaine himself could never bring himself to do it. Had it been naïve of him to think that Mr Schuester would consider Blaine's comfort as more of a priority than expanding the glee club? They _were_ currently short on members, after all. Blaine's shame at his selfishness manifests itself in a blush. He averts his gaze to the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I wouldn't ask, normally," says Mr Schuester, "but given Sebastian's-"

Mr Schuester stops himself. Blaine looks up, curious, in time to see the panic in his teacher's eyes. His eyebrows knot in confusion.

"Look, I just think that he – he _needs_ this," implores Mr Schuester. His words are filled with the weight of secrets. And there it is again – a sign that Blaine should be concerned for Sebastian. A sign that Sebastian's transfer isn't just the universe's attempt at making Blaine's Senior year as erratic as possible.

"But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll say no," offers Will.

But what kind of an offer is that? Blaine can't be the reason Sebastian doesn't join glee club. Not when they're in desperate need of new members. And not now that Blaine knows (and he actually pities Sebastian as the meaning of the words sink in) that Sebastian _needs_ this.

"No, it's fine," says Blaine politely. Because that's how he always does things: politely. Because he's been told, time and time again, that his life is too good, his parents too wealthy, his family too perfect, for him to have anything legitimate to complain about.

"Thank you, Blaine," says Mr Schuester. He rests an arm on Blaine's shoulder, his lips curling inwards as he gives the faintest smile.

Blaine smiles back, donning a façade of nonchalance. But inside, his concern is building. Not just for Sebastian, but also for himself. Because he doesn't know if he can handle Sebastian in not only the same school as him, but also the same glee club.

* * *

By the end of the day, the fact that Sebastian Smythe has transferred to McKinley has spread around the school like wildfire. Eyes continually fixate on Blaine as he passes through the hall between classes. It had, after all, been Sebastian's unabashedly loud flirting with Blaine which had given the new student a reputation in the first place. This was the first bit of information that trickled around the school. It was only afterwards that the student body even learned just who Sebastian Smythe was: Dalton Academy transfer student, ex-Warbler, and, as the two Cheerios that Blaine followed out of his Maths class would attest to, easy on the eyes.

"But he plays for the other team," one of them points out, unaware of Blaine being within earshot, "he basically confessed to the whole school that he's here to fuck Anderson."

"Maybe he's a best of both worlds kind of guy," says the other, a pathetic amount of hope in her voice, "God, Tianna, he can't be completely gay. I mean, have you _seen_ him."

Blaine grimaces at those words. But, as much as Blaine wants to continue his eavesdropping, he feels a tug at either of his arms. Before he knows what's happening, Tina, Brittany and Sugar are dragging Blaine into the girl's bathroom.

"I really shouldn't be in here," Blaine says worriedly, glancing around at the empty stalls.

"We all know you're scared of lady parts, Blaine," says Sugar, as if it's obvious.

Tina stares, mouth slightly agape, at Sugar, before rapidly shaking her head to clear her thoughts of Sugar's words.

"We just saw him," she rambles "I had to do a double take and he accused me of checking him out - which kind of confirmed that it was him more than the double take - but _why is he here?_"

The last words come out as a hiss, and Blaine can't help speculating that she feels that this is somehow his fault.

"I don't know," shrugs Blaine. "Honestly, I don't," he adds at Tina raised eyebrow. "It's been bugging me all day, too."

"Are you going to tell Kurt?" probes Tina in a businesslike fashion.

"What, why?" asks Blaine, thrown off.

"Well it's _obvious something's_ going to happen between you two," says Sugar. "He's so much hotter than Kurt."

"He isn't hotter than Kurt," says Blaine automatically, because, in his eyes, no one is.

"He _so_ is," argues Sugar. "He might even be hotter than you."

"He can't be hotter than me though," Brittany pipes up. "Santana says I'm the hottest thing in the world, and Santana got into college so she must be right."

"Would you two just," snaps Tina, before catching herself. She turns to Blaine. "Look, Blaine, I'm not saying that anything's going to happen between you two. I'm merely suggesting that you tell Kurt that Sebastian's transferred. It's about honestly, right?"

Blaine sighs, hating that Tina _is_ right. He promises that he'll tell, tonight. But it isn't a conversation that Blaine is looking forward to.

* * *

By the time Kurt logs on Skype that evening, it's just past 10pm. He launches immediately into a 5 minute explanation for the reasons behind his lateness – picking up textbooks he'd forgotten to purchase earlier, a failed attempt to get into a sorority, and an afternoon spent with a couple of students from his course at Max Brenner's, getting acquainted as they satisfied their sweet tooth.

"And obviously I had to do a little Tracy Anderson before I could Skype you," says Kurt guiltily. "I'm sorry, it's just that the guilt of all that chocolate was too much to ignore.

"I wouldn't mind watching you do that," shrugs Blaine with a devious grin. His boyfriend stretching his perfect body in ways that would only make it more perfect? How could he say no to that?

"I'll keep that in mind," laughs Kurt. "How was your day?"

Blaine gives a quick recap. He censors Sebastian out because that, Blaine tells himself, deserves a separate explanation, later that night, when he can ease Kurt into it. Kurt gushes some more about New York, about the perks of his college, about how he's joined the queer union on campus – "They actually have a queer union, Blaine! And it's everything that I ever wanted at McKinley" – and about how Blaine will absolutely love New York once he gets there.

By the end of this, Blaine's finally built up the courage to bring up Sebastian. He opens his mouth, the words "I need to tell you something" on the tip of his tongue. But then his gaze catches on the time displayed on his screen. It's 1am. _Shit_.

"Kurt," says Blaine apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I have to go. We have glee tomorrow morning before school."

"You don't have to apologise for sleeping, Blaine," says Kurt tenderly. "Besides, I should probably head off too."

"I love you," says Blaine.

"I love you too," says Kurt.

Blaine shuts down his computer before tucking himself into bed. If he's lucky, he could get a good five hours sleep before that early morning glee practice. A glee practice which, Blaine suddenly remembers will include Sebastian. An immense feeling of guilt floods through him as he realises that he has yet to tell Kurt about the other boy's transfer.

_The other boy. _The words make Blaine cringe. No, that isn't anywhere near what Sebastian is. He's simply _another_ boy.

_Tomorrow_, Blaine swears to himself.

He shuffles around in his bed, but he knows he won't get much sleep tonight. Not when worries about Kurt and Sebastian are filling his head.


	3. The Newest Member

The next morning in the choir room, Blaine settles into a seat between Brittany and Joe, the latter of whom is in an intense discussion with Sam about Diablo 3. Sam had not believed that Joe had gone sixteen years of his life without ever playing a video game, and had set about rectifying the situation during the holidays. The result was a Diablo-obsessed Joe, but the New Directions members were all in agreement that this was much better an alternative than him moping about Quinn.

Blaine sits with his hands clasped around a fresh brew of coffee from the Lima Bean. He's content to simply hold it for the moment, thankful for the heat it radiates. But he stares down at the cup, knowing he needs the drug it contains. As predicted, his sleep had been limited the night before.

He can feel Tina's attempt at meeting his gaze, but he doesn't turn to face her. Blaine feels too much guilt as it is. Keeping his arms huddled in at his sides for warmth, he brings the coffee cup to his lips, about to take a sip, when -

"I could warm you up a lot better than that coffee ever could."

Blaine jumps, looking up to see Sebastian enter the choir room. His long strides carry him towards the rows of chairs. Blaine scowls at his mug, having very nearly burnt his tongue.

"Hey, you're the rocksalt guy!" says Rory from the back row, where he's seated beside Sugar.

"What the hell are you doing here, dude?" shouts Sam.

"Don't you take one more step, pretty boy!" orders Artie, holding up a finger.

"Please, like I'm scared of you," dismisses Sebastian, giving Artie a look of utter contempt.

"How much does daddy have to pay you to go back to your old school?" asks Sugar, wrinkling her nose. Apparently she changes her mind about people pretty quickly once they open their mouths.

Blaine's not entirely sure if he's imagining it, but he swears he sees Sebastian's smirk falter for just a millisecond. But it can't have, because Sebastian shoots back an insult in no time.

"A lot more than what he pays you for every hour you work for him, I bet."

Fortunately for Sebastian, Sugar doesn't comprehend the meaning of his words. Unfortunately for him, Rory does.

"You did _not_ just go there," he says, his accent thickened by his anger. He jumps forward and shoves at Sebastian. No one makes to stop him. Sebastian shoves back, his eyes daring. Sam and Joe stand to flank Rory on either side, and Blaine's bracing himself for a fully-fledged brawl when Mr Schuester enters the room.

"What's going on?" he shouts, intervening between Sebastian and Rory, hands placed on either boy's chest.

"You can't just let him in, Mr Schue!" shouts Sam, pointing angrily at Sebastian. "Think about what he did to Blaine's eye."

"Guys, c'mon," says Blaine. The students turn to look at him. It's the first time he's spoken since Sebastian's entered the room. "That was ages ago. I've completely forgotten about that."

"Blaine, let's be reasonable here," growls Artie, still glaring at Sebastian. "He could have blinded you. I say we show him what that's like."

"That's _enough_!" Mr Shuester's voice booms over their bickering. "I don't know if any of you have lost your ability to count on the holidays-" ("Oh my God, how did he know?" Brittany whispers to Blaine") - "but we are four members short of having a large enough glee club for Sectionals. And we're aiming to have a lot more than the minimum twelve members. So I say you all settle down and let Sebastian join, instead of acting like a bunch of five-year-olds."

"What about Blaine?" asks Rory, flabbergast.

"I've already talked it over with Blaine," says Mr Schuester, calmer now. "He says he's fine with it. And quite frankly, if he's fine with it, I see no reason that _any_ of you should have a problem with it."

The attention shifts to Blaine, all eyes fixed on him. Sam actually gapes. Blaine slumps low in his chair, feeling the judgement of his friends.

"Can't we just – can't we just give him a clean slate?" suggests Blaine weakly with the slightest of shrugs, looking around at his fellow New Direction members with a frown.

The room is suddenly filled with murmurs. Blaine glances towards Sebastian for only a moment, expecting to see his lips creased into a triumphant smirk. Instead, the look Sebastian gives Blaine is _solemn_.

"Fine," says Sam. "But you've been warned, meerkat. Kurt may be in New York, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have us looking out for him."

Sebastian rolls his eyes before taking a seat in the row behind Blaine. Seconds later, Blaine hears the scrape of chairs as Sebastian brings his forward. He leans forward in a way that could be mistaken for general movement, so his lips are just millimetres from the back of Blaine's neck. Sebastian's hot breath, tickles at the skin above Blaine's collarbone.

"I knew you'd want me, Anderson," mutters Sebastian darkly. The warmth of his breath disappears quickly as Joe takes his seat again next to Blaine. Blaine's about to turn around and retort, when Mr Schuester calls the group to order to give them their first assignment of the year.

"New beginnings," says Mr Schuester, underlining the words he has just written on the whiteboard with a flourish. "We lost a lot of great members last year, all of whom went on to wonderful things, but it's time for some fresh blood. As with the start of every year, we're looking for new recruits…"

"So wait," says Sebastian once Mr Schuester has left at the end of rehearsal. Blaine's the only one who bothers to turn and look at him. "Every year, you guys have to go out and actively find new members?"

"Do you have a problem with the way we do things around here?" asks Tina. "Because if you do, you're more than welcome to go back to where you came from."

"No," says Sebastian. That's all he says. No insulting remark, no nothing. And when he turns to look at Rory and Sugar as they make to leave, he actually looks sincere. "Sugar, I'm sorry about before. I'm still working on the whole don't-be-a-douchebag thing."

Sugar's face bursts into a smile and she rushes forward to throw her arms around Sebastian. Sebastian, quite obviously, doesn't know what to do with her, eventually settling for placing his arms awkwardly at her hips.

"That's okay, sweetie," she says, holding him at arm's length now. "You're just lucky that you're cute."

Sebastian smiles at her, rolling his eyes in a "yeah, well," kind of way, as Rory mumbles, "Lucky that you're gay, more like."

Blaine's eyes flicker to Tina, who has a look of bewilderment on her face. _Did he just apologize?_ she mouths. Blaine gives a slight upwards jerk of his head in assent, eyeing Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. Maybe, just maybe, this arrangement won't be so bad after all.


	4. Of Webcams and Text Messages

**AN:** Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews – I really appreciate them and they really motivate me to keep writing :D. This chapter's pretty klaine-centric but I promise the next one will be a return to good old inappropriate Sebastian and flustered Blaine – and it's kind of because of what Kurt says. But anyway I'll let you read on.

* * *

That night, Kurt video-calls Blaine earlier than the previous night. It's 8pm and Blaine's just finished dinner. He senses immediately that something's wrong. Kurt's distracted by his cell phone, checking it every five minutes. Blaine knows better than to mention it though. After everything that happened with the Chandler fiasco just a few months earlier, he trusts Kurt completely.

Little does Blaine know that Kurt doesn't quite feel the same way about him.

It's a good hour into their call that Kurt voices his concerns. The couple have settled into what Blaine is wary to perceive as a comfortable silence. Kurt's flipping through a sketchpad as Blaine attempts to solve the mass of calculus problems spread out on his desk. Blaine's decided to put off his confession – _Well, it isn't really a confession, so much as news_, Blaine reasons. He's decided to put off sharing his news until he's finished his homework. Kurt had promised that he would stay online until after they'd run through their skin care regime before bed, after all.

So it's when Blaine's sitting there, absent-mindedly tapping the end of his pen against the desk, brows furrowed in confusion, that Kurt speaks up.

"Do you miss me?" he asks, breaking through the silence.

"Of course, Kurt," replies Blaine automatically. He looks up from his homework to look Kurt firmly in the eye. He says it again, this time more meaningfully and less out of reflex. "I miss you so much. You know that. I want to be there with you so bad."

But Blaine knows something's up when Kurt's smile in response is a weak one.

"I miss you too," says Kurt. "I actually kind of miss McKinley. Has anything changed?"

Blaine bites his lip. There's a slight edge to Kurt's voice, despite the façade of nonchalance, and the question is obviously an invitation for Blaine's 'news'. _He knows_, Blaine can't help but think. Because it wasn't like Kurt was the type of graduate to miss McKinley. He'd feel reminiscent about it, sure, but he wouldn't actually _miss_ it. At least, not this soon. Not when he had just been unleashed into the concrete playground that was New York.

"N-Not much," stammers Blaine. _Quick, a compliment_, his brain tells himself, _It's your only option_. "Just that now it's lacking the most beautiful man in all of America."

"I don't know that you'd think that," says Kurt, allowing his voice to darken, "because Tina sent me a text today…"

_Shit. Shit. Shit_.

Blaine watches as Kurt scrolls through his phone, clearly in search of something specific. When he finds it, he proceeds to read it aloud.

"_Okay so I know Blaine mentioned that Sebastian transferred but he's joining New Directions, and Blaine actually let him,_" reads Kurt. He looks at Blaine over his phone. "Funny, I don't remember having that conversation about your _precious_ Sebastian transferring

"He's not my preciou-"

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt asks in disbelief. "That's the angle you're going to take?"

"Kurt," says Blaine, his voice pleading now. "There's nothing. You know there's nothing. I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me, Blaine?" asks Kurt. There was hurt in his voice that made a pit open in Blaine's stomach.

"I was going to," insists Blaine. "Later tonight, I swear I was. But, I didn't think it was too big a deal."

"I seem to remember transferring schools to be with someone as being a pretty big deal," mutters Kurt.

"He didn't transfer schools _for_ me, Kurt," says Blaine.

"Then why?" huffs Kurt.

"I-I don't know why he did," says Blaine weakly. He fails to mention that the topic has been intriguing him to no end. "But Mr Schuester said something about him _needing_glee. That's why I didn't say anything to stop him. But Kurt, it doesn't matter why though. You _know_ that I love you. And he still, _still_ means nothing to me, Kurt. Nothing. Please, trust me."

"Blaine," starts Kurt, "I love you. And I should trust you, I know. But this isn't like when I was in Lima. The only information we have about each other's lives is what we choose to tell each other. Well, that and a few text messages from Tina."

"I'm sorry," says Blaine, eyes wide and apologetic. "I honestly was getting around to telling you, I just-you seemed so tired and I didn't want to worry you about anything without the proper time to explain and -"

"I know," sighs Kurt. "Just…this is the kind of thing that I'd want to know straight away, okay baby? Think about if Chandler suddenly transferred here."

Blaine shudders slightly at the thought.

"Point taken," says Blaine. "If any of my other lovers transfer, I'll tell you straight away."

Kurt can't help but roll his eyes at that. His face suddenly breaks into a wicked grin.

"How about you make up for it," he says. "You _have_ to tell me how horse teeth's fitting in around there. God, I bet he _hates_ McKinley."

Blaine rolls his eyes, but obliges. It's the least he can do, after all.

"But what was weird," starts Blaine. He stops, feeling the heat creep up his neck as he remembers Sebastian's inappropriate comments in the hallway.

"What?" asks Kurt, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine in suspicion.

"He thinks we don't do it, Kurt."

There's silence for a moment. And then Kurt exclaims, "_What?_"

"Yeah," says Blaine. "And _God_ Kurt, it took so much self-restraint not to give him a detailed description about how just last week, before you left, you fucked me against the wall so hard I couldn't walk straight the next day."

"I don't think he deserves that much," laughs Kurt.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Blaine. "I know we have that agreement-"

"Screw the agreement," says Kurt with a grin. "If Sebastian Smythe asks about our sex life, you are _so_ allowed to tell him we have sex."

"Really?" blinks Blaine.

"Really," affirms Kurt. "Maybe that'll wipe that smirk of his little meerkat face."

Blaine can't help but smile at that. But Kurt's next words make him even happier.

"Now go lock the door," mutters Kurt darkly, moving himself and his laptop onto his bed, "because I feel the need to remind you just how horny I am for you."

Blaine gulps, eyes fixed on Kurt's fingers as they work at the buttons on his dress shirt, exposing his porcelain skin. Blaine absent-mindedly licks at his lips. His pupils are fully blown with desire now. His eyes scan over Kurt. And, when Kurt arches his back, causing the fabric of his shirt to fall to his side and fully expose his chest, Blaine lets out a soft whimper.

"Wouldn't want you to forget if Sebastian asks," whispers Kurt hungrily.

Blaine has completely forgotten what they were talking about a minute ago. He bounds towards his bedroom door, clicking it locked. Behind him, he can hear Kurt's soft chuckle. But Blaine doesn't care how desperate he appears. Not with what's about to happen.

Blaine settles down on his bed with his laptop. And as he tugs off his own shirt, it's the first time since school started that Blaine completely forgets about Sebastian's transfer.

* * *

**AN:** Hah, yeah, I kind of suck at writing anything remotely sensual (not the best for this fic) but I hope that ending wasn't too bad


	5. Tryouts

**AN:** I'm not going to say much before you read this because I have a bit of a long note at the end. But for now, I will say thanks so much for the feedback on this :) Oh, and to the reviewer who doubted Kurt's topping - my headcanon (if you can call it that) is that Kurt and Blaine are versatile. Also, don't doubt Kurt's strength because his arms aren't exactly skin and bone ;)

Okay on with the story.

* * *

A week passes and Blaine barely exchanges a word with Sebastian, despite their being in the same Math class. Sebastian, for the most part, keeps his quips to himself during glee practice. Because of this, Sugar practically adopts him as her pet, much to Rory's chagrin, and the other members gradually become less hostile towards their new teammate.

It's a careers counselling session with Miss Pillsbury that changes things.

"Blaine, have you given much thought to what you want to do next year?" asks Miss Pillsbury, twisting the diamond ring on her finger absent-mindedly.

"I don't know what I want to _do_ next year, no," concedes Blaine. "But I definitely want to be in New York with Kurt."

"Well, that's all good and well, Blaine, but have you taken note of your extracurriculars recently?" asks Miss Pillsbury. Blaine opens his mouth to speak, but she continues before he has a chance. "I've been looking at your transcripts, and I know you were very active at Dalton - a Junior Warblers member, their main soloist. And you were active in the lacrosse team and various other clubs. And all of that is great. But since you've come to McKinley you basically only have glee club."

Blaine sits in his chair silently, mulling over her words. It's true. Whereas at Dalton he would occupy himself with a multitude of extracurricular activities, when he transferred to McKinley he was more than happy to simply be in glee club with Kurt.

"Look, Blaine," presses Miss Pillsbury gently. "Schools in New York are hard to get into. You'll want all the extracurriculars that you can handle. And I don't think it's too late to build up your transcript."

And so, that afternoon, Blaine changes into his McKinley sports uniform and heads for the gym to try out for the Cheerios.

Make no mistake, if Blaine had to choose any sport, cheerleading would not be on the top of his list. But Blaine was very aware of the differences between McKinley and Dalton. By now, the whole school will have realised that he's Kurt's boyfriend. True, he and Kurt had never been big on PDA, but they certainly made no secret of the fact that they were dating. Blaine's sexuality was therefore common knowledge, and while he and Kurt both like to think that the school has grown more tolerant over the years, Blaine has no doubt that there are still a handful of homophobes dispersed amongst the student body. He also has the feeling that a portion of these homophobes are footballers who would take it upon themselves to _convince_ him to quit if he ever attempted to join the football team. Neither lacrosse nor boxing are offered at McKinley, much to Blaine's disappointment, and aquatic sports are simply not an option – Blaine can swim, sure, but he lacks the necessary speed to be of any real use. It was these factors, coupled with the fact that that it would be an extra advantage to be on a winning team, which made the Cheerios, essentially, his only option.

Blaine shifts his sports bag on his shoulders, feeling out of place as he looks around at a gym full of what must be half the female student body. Determined, he makes for the bleachers to deposit his bag. But he stops in his tracks. Sebastian stands on the second level up, in plain view. He's bent over, searching for something in his bag. Blaine gulps as he notices that Sebastian is wearing, not the McKinley P.E. uniform like the rest of the Cheerio hopefuls, but Dalton gym shorts. Shorts which, Blaine never failed to realise, leave little to the imagination. Blaine can't help but follow the outline of Sebastian's shorts as they perfectly frame his figure. He glances around and sees that, sure enough, the female Cheerio hopefuls are all staring straight at Sebastian – or rather, his perfect ass stuck in the air like that. Blaine shakes his head slightly, before continuing his path to the bleachers.

"Seb, what are you doing?" he asks as he drops his bag down onto the first level.

Sebastian stands straight and turns around. Seeing that it's Blaine, the taller boy gives the other a wide grin.

"Trying out for the Cheerios, killer, duh," says Sebastian. "It's complete bullshit that this place doesn't even have a lacrosse team. Lucky for them, I'm _very_ flexible."

Sebastian winks flirtatiously at Blaine, smirking, as usual. Blaine doesn't know what makes him do it. Perhaps it's the sudden desire he has to prove himself, or a need to react to Sebastian's inappropriateness. Or maybe it's just the fact that Sebastian once again has Blaine flustered, and Blaine wants nothing more than to return the favour. Whatever it is, Blaine blurts out the words, his mouth working faster than his brain:

"Kurt and I have had sex."

Sebastian simply blinks. Once. Then twice.

"I'm sorry?" he scoffs.

"K-Kurt and I-"Blaine feels the heat grow in his cheeks. His mouth dries up as he attempts to formulate words. And, crap, he should probably be a little bit more respectful about it while he's at it. "Kurt and I have loved each other. I'm not a 'blushing virgin' like you think."

_Oh God_, thinks Blaine, cursing his tendency to ramble when he's nervous. And, what's more, Blaine's outburst seems to be making Blaine more nervous than it does Sebastian.

Sebastian simply lets out a short laugh.

"Oh, you really are adorable," he coos. "But unless you plan on inviting me, I really don't want to know what you and Hummel get up to."

Blaine opens his mouth to retort – though with what, he has no clue. Which is why he's glad when a whistle sounds through the gym. Blaine and Sebastian both turn to see Coach Washington and a heavily-pregnant Coach Sylvester enter the gym.

"Alright, ladies, it's time to sort through which of you losers trying to climb your way to a somewhat respectable position on the high school hierarchy are actually worth our time," booms Sue. She spots Sebastian and Blaine at the bleachers. "Reynolds, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could try out, Coach," says Blaine brightly, eyes wide with enthusiasm. Sebastian rolls his eyes, clearly disapproving of Blaine's brown-nosing.

"Well, we do need more male members," acquiesces Coach Sylvester. Her eyes dart to Sebastian. "Who's your chipmunk friend?"

"This is Sebastian," says Blaine. "He just transferred from Dalton."

"I see," says Coach Sylvester, eyeing Sebastian warily.

Coach Washington, who had just been surveying a foursome performing cartwheels in the corner, shifts her gaze to Sebastian.

"Sebastian," she snaps, "tell me, is there a need for you to cover your little white boy ass in anything other than a McKinley uniform? Some kind of medical condition we should know about?"

Blaine bites back a laugh. Surprisingly, Sebastian manages to give a respectful reply.

"Sorry, ma'am," he says sincerely – or at least he sounds it. "I haven't got around to buying a sports uniform yet."

Coach Washington merely grunts in reply, before she and Coach Sylvester turn to the other students.

Blaine suddenly feels Sebastian's breath tickle his ear. The taller boy stands on the same level as Blaine now, bent over slightly so he can whisper to Blaine.

"That's a lie. I just think my ass looks fantastic in these shorts. Wouldn't you agree?"

And as Sebastian saunters over to where the hopeful Cheerios are assembling in front of the coaches, Blaine can't help but stare.

It's a gruelling tryouts – something Blaine wouldn't have expected for _cheerleading_. He and Sebastian are made to lift dozens of girls as a test of their strength. They even lift some of the heavier girls, something Blaine feels Coach Sylvester does out of spite more than anything, given that it's evident in her face that she'll never let them on the team in the first place. Blaine's simply thankful that he hadn't been using Kurt's absence as an excuse to stop visiting the gym.

The coaches gradually dismiss hopefuls until there are only two dozen or so students left.

"Congratulations ladies!" enthuses Coach Washington, before hastily adding, "and gents. You get the pleasure of having us work you so hard you won't even have time to sleep at night.

Blaine beams. His eyes dart around the room in search of Sebastian, eventually finding him, surrounded by excited girls, the new student himself smiling. And not his usual smirk, but rather a grin so broad it makes his eyes crinkle.

"You should probably know, that thanks to _someone_," Coach Sylvester glares pointedly at Coach Washington, who busies herself with her clipboard, "Principal Figgins isn't willing to cover your new uniforms. So you're going to have to cover them yourselves. I need $90 from each of you by this Friday. If you can't meet the deadline, you're off the squad."

Blaine's still looking at Sebastian, and notices that he blanches at these words. The smile disappears of his face, and fast.

"Alright, you can all go and return to your pathetic little lives," says Coach Sylvester. She glances from Blaine to Sebastian now. "Maybelline, Lank-a-lots; you two stay back."

Sebastian and Blaine exchange nervous glances as the rest of the Cheerios move around them, energized and giggling.

"We need to know which of your perky asses we should have lifted up in the air for everyone to see," explains Coach Washington. "Try lifting each other for us?"

Without hesitation, Sebastian places his hands on Blaine's hips from behind.

"Knew I'd have my hands all over you eventually," mutters Sebastian, so only Blaine can hear.

Sebastian goes to lift Blaine, but only manages to get him a few inches off the floor before unceremoniously dropping him. Blaine can't help but let out a laugh. Even Coach Washington smirks as she makes a note on her clipboard.

"Okay, now, Blaine?" she prompts.

Blaine moves behind Sebastian. With ease, he lifts the other boy into the air, holding him there before dropping him lightly to the ground.

"Good," says Coach Washington. "Sebastian, if we ever need you to, you'll be topping."

"Just the way I always imagine it," mumbles Sebastian as he turns around, giving Blaine a smug smile despite having just been proved inferior.

Blaine simply rolls his eyes. But he has to admit that this was the better alternative. At least now Sebastian doesn't have an excuse to manhandle him.

In an instant, Sebastian's left Blaine's line of vision. Blaine's gaze finds him by his bag, distracted by the phone he's just fished out of it. Without even saying goodbye, either conventionally or with one final inappropriate remark, Sebastian puts his phone to his ear and exits the gym in a hurry.

Blaine's curiosity is peaked. First the blanching, and now this? He hastily grabs his bag and follows Sebastian, shouting a quick thankyou to his coaches on his way out.

Thankfully, the gym's at the very end of the hallway, meaning there's only one way Sebastian could have gone. Blaine hurries down the hallway, stealthily glancing into every open classroom. He finds Sebastian three classrooms down. Sebastian stands facing the windows, leaning back onto a desk, phone pressed to his ear. Blaine presses his back against the wall, listening to Sebastian's conversation as it flows through the open doorway.

"Dad, I need this." Sebastian's voice is pleading, almost – could it actually be – sad?

There's a pause. Blaine listens with bated breath, hoping Sebastian hasn't realised his presence. He lets out a sigh of relief when Sebastian's voice sounds again.

"I appreciate that you're finally getting me the sports uniform," says Sebastian earnestly. "Honestly, I do. But I need this one as well."

Another pause. Then an outburst of anger.

"This is all _your_ fault," shouts Sebastian suddenly, making Blaine jump. "God, if it isn't bad enough I have to come to this shitty school. You can't even make this a little bit easier for me?"

Blaine's voice hitches again, this time not out of fear but out of concern. Just _what_ was going on with Sebastian?

"You know what? Maybe I will," Sebastian huffs.

Blaine isn't expecting that to be the end of the conversation, isn't expecting Sebastian to brush past him a moment later on his way out. Sensing Blaine's presence, Sebastian turns around. There's a moment when Sebastian's eyes meet Blaine's, when panic-stricken meets concern. But then the moment's gone. And Sebastian's eyes are filled with hostility – something Blaine had been conceited enough to think Sebastian would never direct at him.

"Mind your own fucking business, Anderson," Sebastian shouts, before turning on his heel and stalking down the hallway.

Blaine simply stares after him. And as he stands alone in the hallway, he can't help the fact that his concern for Sebastian is growing.

* * *

**AN: -cue paragraph of explanation-**

Okay, that's the last of what I've got completely written for now, so the next update might not be for a while, especially since I'm kind of buried in exams and shouldn't even be writing. Oops. I'm delving into themes I've never addressed with my writing in the next chapter, so I'll need to do a lot of editing and proofreading with that. I'll try and get it up by next Friday, though!

I know Sebastian's being a cheerio seems kind of OOC, but don't worry I _do_ plan on addressing that.

Oh also I feel the need to say – apologies on the style changes throughout this story- I've only just got back into writing and I'm still really finding my words again.

Also, the next chapter will be Sebastian-centric at Scandals. And it starts delving into the dark stuff in Sebastian's background. So if somehow you're still expecting a nice fluffy SeBlaine romance, now would be the time to stop reading.

But until next time, I hope you guys have a lovely week :)


	6. A Profitable Night Out

**AN:** Thankyou again for your feedback! I appreciate every review, alert and favourite :)

* * *

As soon as Sebastian gets home that afternoon, he drops his bag in his room and sorts through his wardrobe. Anger churns in a pit in his stomach. Just when he'd allowed himself to believe that his Senior year might be bearable, things take a turn. It's pathetic, really, how much he had wanted to be on the Cheerios. _God_, how his past self would scoff if he knew this is what he'd been reduced to. But he craves it. He needs it. That sense of belonging which the Dalton uniform had given. A sense of belonging he knows he won't get from the New Directions. Not after what he did to Blaine. At least not anytime soon. It's utterly pathetic, but he needs that Cheerio uniform.

Sebastian still remembers the day that he realised he was gay, and how he'd vowed to himself that he would not let it make him any _different_. He was so used to fitting in. To being popular, even. And it hadn't been overly difficult. To him, there had only been two things in life worth having: money and beauty. With them, Sebastian had ensured he always got what he desired; was left fully satisfied.

But now things are different.

Sebastian stands still in the shower, head bowed down, eyes shut. He lets the water run over his bare skin. The heat provides a much needed source of release. Until he hears his father's voice call out to him, and _shit_, this is all _his_ fault.

"Sebastian? Are you home?"

"Fuck off," Sebastian mutters under his breath. He arches his neck up, willing himself to relax again. But it's no use. Because he's thinking of everything that's happened in the past weeks.

And he wants desperately to forget. Forget that it's all happening. Forget that one stupid act on his father's part was having so many consequences. He wants to forget that night when his parents shouts had gotten so loud that he'd stumbled downstairs, cursing "What the hell's going on?" before taking in the scene before him. He wants to forget his mum's cries as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. He wants to forget the sound. Her _wailing_. Like she was the child and he the parent. How he had stroked her hair. How he had stared across at his father uncomprehendingly. Until his mother's sobbing lessened, and her whines became understandable. Until it finally registered. What his father had done. To her. To them.

All Sebastian wants is to forget.

As he gets out of the shower, he surveys his reflection. His chiselled muscles, his strong jawline, his lithe figure. His appearance is one thing that he can still use to get what he wants. Which is why all he needs right now is a night out. To make it seem like nothing has changed.

He pulls on a tight-fitting t-shirt and jeans, before heading down the stairs. As soon as his foot leaves the last step, a voice is heard from the living room.

"Where are you going?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, before turning to face his father.

"Out," says Sebastian casually. "Why?"

"You can't," says Mr Smythe sternly. "It's a school night."

"And?" challenges Sebastian, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sebastian, don't you dare!" his father's voice is rising now.

Sebastian loses it then. Right. Because it's _his_ actions that cross the line.

"I'm eighteen!" yells Sebastian. "I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Mr Smythe's eyes narrow now. Sebastian simply stands his ground, staring coldly at his father. It's language he wouldn't have dared used towards his father months, even weeks, ago. But everything's changed now.

"If you're such an _adult_," his father utters slowly, through gritted teeth, "why don't you just leave for good."

Sebastian lets out a bitter laugh.

"You don't mean that," he retorts. "Face it, _dad_, without me, you have no one."

And with that, Sebastian's gone, slamming the door behind him on the way out.

By the time he reaches Scandals, the sun is only just setting. It's early, and he knows it. But at least he's escaped, for now.

The bar's empty apart from a group of middle-aged men embarrassing themselves on the dance floor, and a boy standing by himself in a corner. Sebastian gives him a once over. He can't be any older than sixteen, shifting nervously on his feet. Clearly his first time. Sebastian has half a mind to give him a proper initiation into Scandals. _Not worth the effort_, he declares, as his eyes trace over the boy's lanky frame. Sebastian settles at the bar and orders himself a drink.

The thing about coming to Scandals so early is that it usually means you're pretty drunk by the time it gets busy. And given that the only time Sebastian's had to pay for his own drinks was the night he'd invited Blaine (and Kurt) along, he doesn't bother holding back. _Make use of the one thing you have left_, think Sebastian, gulping down half a bottle of lager.

He's only just into his third drink when he gets company.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing all alone at the bar?"

Sebastian looks up to see who's joined him. He immediately recognises his companion as a regular. A man who looks to be in his early thirties, but who's wearing a sly grin akin to that of a teenager who'd snuck out of the house. The honey brown hair on his head is thick and his toned muscles extend out of a fitting shirt. He's not the kind of guy Sebastian would usually go for – Sebastian's sure he's dismissed him multiple times for appearing to try too hard. Usually, he would utter a bitter remark and leave. But tonight, he's done fighting. Sebastian flashes his companion a small smile before staring back at his drink. Besides, no one else seems willing to pay his bar tab for the night. _So much for misery loves company_.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks the man, leaning forwards against the bar so he can stare up into Sebastian's face. He places a hand on the younger boy's arm. Sebastian freezes. He allows his gaze to meet the man's. His eyes are filled with concern.

"Here's your drink, Matty," says the barman, sliding over a beer bottle.

_Matty_. Sebastian has to stop himself from scoffing. Even his name, well, his nickname, screams of a desperate attempt to remain youthful.

Matty sits upright and utters a 'cheers', before turning back to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what's up?" presses Matty.

Sebastian isn't really surprised that Matty knows his name – he did have a bit of a reputation around here, after all.

"Ah, you know," shrugs Sebastian. He's surprised by how melancholy his voice is. "Life."

Matty leans towards Sebastian again. Sebastian feels Matty's hot breath against his ear.

"Will you let me make you feel better?"

Matty's hand traces down Sebastian's side. Sebastian turns towards him and sees Matty's eyes, lust-blown and filled with want. Usually, the roles were reversed. But usually, Sebastian didn't feel this shit.

"No," says Sebastian weakly, shaking his head. "That's not what I need."

"Then what do you need?"

Sebastian wills himself to think straight, but that task is proving kind of difficult when Matty's free hand starts ghosting up his thigh.

"Money," Sebastian chokes out. His gaze flickers down as soon as he's said it. _Crap_. Matty's going to know something's up. It isn't exactly a secret who Sebastian's father is, after all.

But Matty simply eyes him warily, before taking a quick glance around. On seeing that the barman is busying himself with customers a few seats down, Matty leans in to whisper again in Sebastian's ear.

"I wouldn't mind helping you out with that either," he whispers.

He continues to stroke Sebastian's thigh, lightly, teasingly. Sebastian arches his neck back, letting a groan escape his lip. Matty's lips remain by Sebastian's ear, his warm breath still brushing against Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian turns to face Matty, looking hard into his eyes. All he can think of is how he wants Matty's strong arms wrapped around him and that, admittedly, he does really need money. And that he's already half-hard anyway.

"I can take care of you," Matty mutters, dark and low, his lips brushing lightly against Sebastian's ear. "If you want me to. I promise."

And that's all Sebastian needs, really. He believes it. Because it's _something_.

"Yes," croaks Sebastian. He lurches off his seat, an arm wrapping around Matty's back as their lips smash together in a passionate kiss. He pulls away to say, breathlessly, "please."

Matty simply grins at him. He pulls his wallet out and slams down enough cash to cover both their tabs, and leads Sebastian out of the bar.

* * *

**AN**: Unfortunately I'm going on holidays, so I may not get to update for about a month. I honestly can't wait to write the next chapter though! So I'll try and write on my travels so I have stuff to post up when I get back

For those of you who are interested, and can handle a klaine overload, I've gotten into the habit of posting chapter previews on my tumblr, itsthekurtandblaineshow, under the 'aytf' tag, so the first glimpse of chapter 7 will probably be up there. Also if you want to ask me questions about this that'd probably be the best place, if not in a review

And for those of you asking, hell yes am I continuing this fic. I have so much planned out for it, and I hope you guys will stay for it.

Until next time - Sammy


	7. Inevitable Consequences

**AN:** I've proofread this way too many times so I'm just going to upload it because it's the best I can get for now, and you guys have been waiting forever – sorry!

* * *

When Sebastian wakes up the following morning, the first thing he realises is that he's sore. Surprisingly, it isn't just in the places you would think. He doesn't remember much of what happened after they had reached Matty's apartment, but the degree to which his head throbs tells him they had continued to drink after leaving Scandals.

Sebastian groans into the pillow beneath his head. He's answered by a loud snore. His eyes flutter open, and he takes in the sight of Matty before him, sprawled out well away from Sebastian on the other side of the bed. The bedspread envelopes Matty into a cocoon, leaving Sebastian's skin exposed to the slight early morning chill of the room. Behind Matty, Sebastian spots an alarm clock. 7:50AM. _Crap_. He needs to get moving.

Sebastian heads immediately for his clothes, which lay on the timber floor where they had been tossed last night. Pulling on his jeans, he checks his back pocket for his phone. It's there, but so is something else that he can't recognise just from the touch. Digging it out, Sebastian finds that it's a wad of cash. _Shit_. $400. Easiest money Sebastian's ever earned. Well, the _only_ money he's ever earned, really. But he couldn't imagine that working at the nearest Burger King would pay anywhere near this well. As he stashes the cash in his wallet, a brief moment of last night comes back to him:

"_I'm going to pay you right now," Matty mutters in Sebastian's ear. His hands push the bills into Sebastian's back pockets, kneading at Sebastian's ass as Sebastian buries his lips into Matt's neck. "Because I trust you, alright babe? You should always take payment first."_

_Always_. That had been what Matty said. But this isn't going to become an always thing, thinks Sebastian as he pulls on his shirt on his way to the door. He isn't going to let it.

* * *

Blaine's waiting by Sebastian's locker, reading through his English book, when Sebastian shuffles down the hall. Blaine's eyebrows furrow as he notices the obvious pain with which Sebastian is moving. Immediately, Blaine's curiosity is piqued, and his initial purpose in being there is forgotten.

"Are you alright?" asks Blaine, concerned, as Sebastian opens his locker. "You look like you're in pain."

"Yes, Anderson," retorts Sebastian defensively, shuffling through his books, "it's just that some of us can get some _real_ action instead of having to do it to a computer screen."

It's then that Blaine fully takes in Sebastian's presentation. Crinkles cover his shirt, his hair is a mess, and the smell of alcohol lingers strong around him. But a realisation registers with Blaine, and he can't help but smirk in silence. Sebastian, eventually looking up from his locker, scowls as he sees the expression on Blaine's face

"What?" he snaps.

"Nothing," shrugs Blaine nonchalantly. "I just remember you saying you like to top, that's all."

"I didn't realise you took such an interest in my sexual preferences," says Sebastian, though his cheeks flush. "I'll have you know that I'm actually _very_ versatile."

Sebastian shoots Blaine a wink before heading down the hall. Blaine, taking this as a sign that Sebastian isn't about to slay him for what happened yesterday, trails afterwards.

"Seb, can I talk to you about yesterday?" he pleads. "I feel awful about it."

"Unless you're willing to apologize by using your mouth in a more productive way, shut it for a second," says Sebastian. He knocks on the door to Sue's office. "Coach?"

"Ah, gay number three," calls Sue, as Sebastian crosses the room to stand in front of her desk. She glances at the doorway, where Blaine had remained, and lowers her voice, so only Sebastian can here now. "I was going to talk to you. Will told me about your situation, and with the Cheerios uniform-"

Sebastian wordlessly cuts her off by handing over an envelope with his name on it.

"I appreciate the concern, Coach," says Sebastian sincerely, speaking loud enough so that Blaine can hear him. "But I don't want to be anyone's charity case. Especially considering that I'm just as well off, if not more so, than most of the students at this school."

Coach Sylvester presses her lips tightly together, giving a small nod of understanding.

"Alright then," she says. "Thanks, Sebastian."

Sebastian gives a small smile before heading right past Blaine to his next class.

Blaine stares down at what's in his hand. It's an envelope with Sebastian's name on it. Blaine had taken a detour to the bank on his way home yesterday and accessed his savings account. It was the least he could do, Blaine felt. He had felt horrible about eavesdropping, yet he felt obligated to help Sebastian now that he knew what was up. And he knows he probably should have, but he hadn't dared discuss it with Kurt. Because, the thing is, Kurt wouldn't quite understand. Kurt's dad had always supported him. But not all parents are like that – not Blaine's, and clearly not Sebastian's. Even Blaine had had to insist that he was doing this to improve his transcript before his parents had agreed to cover the uniform costs. The fact of the matter is that many parents would consider cheerleading too _gay_ a sport for their gay sons (which Blaine can't help but think is kind of ironic considering that he'd be in contact with girls more during cheer practice than he would the remainder of the week.)

And anyway, things had gotten awkward enough when Blaine had brought up his own involvement with the Cheerios.

"_My boyfriend a Cheerio," smiled Kurt. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter."_

"_It's about time I got as flexible as you," said Blaine. "I still remember how amazing you were at your NYADA audition."_

_A silence descended upon them, and Blaine internally cursed at using the dreaded N-word. They both had been ecstatic about how well Kurt's audition went at the time, and because of that, Blaine knew, even though Kurt had never mentioned it, that they both thought Kurt's downfall had been in his transcripts._

* * *

That morning, for the first time, Sebastian's grateful for the lack of uniforms at McKinley. It meant that he hadn't had to go by his house before school to get changed. The judgemental looks he receives from students for smelling of alcohol is a small price to pay to delay having to see his father, especially after last night.

At least, when he settles down at the back of glee practice next to Sugar, she gives him the usual ecstatic hug of greeting, no judgement attached.

"How are you, honey?" she says, beaming happily. Behind her, Rory rolls her eyes and leaves to join Joe and Sam in the front row.

"I'm good," says Sebastian, finding Sugar's cheeriness somewhat infectious. "Really good, actually. I went out last night."

"Ooh," squeals Sugar. "Did you find someone special? Was he cute?"

Sebastian is just about to reply when he senses someone take the seat next to him. He turns and is shocked to see that it's Blaine, and Sebastian can't help but be suspicious of his presence. Blaine had, after all, recently made a habit of avoiding Sebastian.

Blaine, meanwhile, is immediately aware that the whole room has their eyes on him. He glances around at his friends. Tina quirks an eyebrow at him, Sam has his eyes narrowed, and Artie looks seconds away from uttering a sassy comment. But Blaine ignores them, because he knows he needs to do this.

"Alright, guys," calls Mr Schuester as he enters the choir room. "Sugar has a number prepared for us, so take it away, Sugar."

As Sugar bounds forward excitedly, distracting the New Directions, Blaine pulls his chair closer to Sebastian's.

"Can't keep away from me, can you, Anderson?" Sebastian can't help but whisper, as Sugar starts on a performance which was drastically better than her New Directions audition, but still slightly off tune.

"I know I haven't exactly been great to you since you transferred," whispers Blaine. Both boys' gazes are fixed on Sugar in an attempt to avoid getting caught talking. "I'm sorry about that. But I was wondering if we could start over."

"Didn't I tell you before that if you're not going to blow me -"

"Look," continues Blaine. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I know it's something to do with money. I know the signs. I was at Dalton during the recession. Kids dropped out of that school like flies. But I also know that families like yours, with parents with jobs like your father's, don't just start having money problems as easily as other families do. I'm not going to force you to talk about it, but whatever it is, it seems like you could use a friend." Sugar then belts a high note which is painfully off-tune. Blaine can't help the small smile that plays on his lips. "Besides, Sugar's great, but you can't say that you can handle her enthusiasm all the time."

"You're forgetting I have the Cheerios," whispers Sebastian.

Blaine has to give him that. Just that lunchtime, while Sugar was busy with Rory, Blaine had spotted Sebastian surrounded by a group of Cheerios who completely fawned over him.

"That's true," admits Blaine. "But I figured we might be able to relate a bit. I mean, we're both from Dalton, and we're the only openly gay guys in our grade. I'm not saying we should become best friends overnight. I just want to start over."

Sebastian's still looking hesitant, so Blaine adds, "C'mon, I'll let you borrow my cologne whenever you need to cover up that smell. I doubt you'd really want to use anything Sugar or the Cheerios have on them for that."

Sebastian tilts his head sideways in acquiescence at that, not particularly wanting to smell of flowers, or whatever it was that girls' perfume smelt like, after a night out. He watches Sugar bound into the lap of a startled Rory, who nearly falls off his chair, before Sebastian turns to Blaine.

"Alright," says Sebastian, as the room erupts into uncertain applause. "We can start over."

Blaine beams at Sebastian. It's odd, after everything that happened the year before, that Blaine is the one going after Sebastian. Both of them know that. Yet at the same time, it feels so necessary. And Sebastian can't help but give Blaine weak smile, for once with sincerity.

* * *

By the end of the day, Sebastian is completely drained. He had forgotten entirely how useless he is on such little sleep. By the end of English period that afternoon, all he wants to do when he gets home is flop down on his bed and nap before he has to get up and finish his History essay. As he heads down the front steps of McKinley, he's joined by Blaine, who greets him cheerily.

"What are those brochures for?" asks Sebastian, spotting the bundle of papers in Blaine's hand.

"Oh," says Blaine, glancing down at them, "I had another careers counselling session with Miss Pillsbury today. She's a bit worried that I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Wait," says Sebastian, taken aback, "you mean you're not set on Broadway? You killed it during West Side Story last year."

"Eh, I don't know any more," shrugs Blaine. "After what happened with Kurt, I'm not sure I'm good enough."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something which I'm rather grateful for –only because he hates me with a passion, of course – but you're not Kurt," says Sebastian, with a softness that takes Blaine by surprise. "I know what you're going to say, he's amazing, and whatever. But just because he didn't get something, doesn't mean you can't."

Blaine is about to reply when a horn sounds in the parking lot. The boys jump and turn towards the source of the noise. A sleek, black BMW is parked in a shady spot at the edge of the car park, well away from any surrounding cars.

"Seb!" calls the driver. Sebastian's cheeks turn a violent shade of red. It's Matty.

"Who's that?" asks Blaine, eyebrows knitting. This is McKinley, after all. Flashy cars in the parking lot aren't exactly too common a sight.

"Would you judge me if I said he's my last night?" mumbles Sebastian, eyes on Matty as the older man flashes a grin.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge," soothes Blaine. "I think I'll leave you two to catch up. I need to go back in there and see if Miss Pillsbury's still in. I'll catch you tomorrow."

And before Sebastian can demand he stay back, Blaine's gone. With a sigh, Sebastian makes his way over to Matty.

"Hey, Matty," says Sebastian warily.

"Hey, babe," says Matty. "You left without saying goodbye this morning."

"Sorry," mumbles Sebastian. "I had to get to school. How did you even find me?"

"You're chatty when you're drunk, love," smirks Matty. "Best to keep you sober when you're on the job, hey? When do you want to start?"

Sebastian's taken aback by that.

"I'm sorry?" he scoffs in disbelief.

"I wasn't lying, babe," affirms Matty. "I could easily get you customers. You're quite good at what you do."

"I know," says Sebastian, slowly allowing his cockiness to seep through. "I was there last night, I could tell you approved."

Matty smiles wolfishly.

"So what do you say?" he presses.

There's a pause. Sebastian stares across at Matty, trying to figure out his own feelings on the matter.

"I don't do what I do for money," he states simply.

"Then what was last night?" challenges Matty, quirking an eyebrow.

"That was different," insists Sebastian. "I needed cash to pay for a uniform."

"Cash that daddy wouldn't give you?" asks Matty. Ah yes, there it is – the moment that Sebastian's ramblings from the night before come back to bite him. "I don't know what your family's going through at the moment, but I do know that I can help. I know that you think it's wrong. But, babe, tell me honestly – did it _feel_ wrong?"

Sebastian thinks for a moment. He had to admit that, when it was happening, when Sebastian was enveloped in Matty's strong arms, with whispers of what Matty was going to do to him filling his ear, it hadn't actually felt all that wrong.

Slowly, ashamedly, Sebastian shakes his head.

"Exactly," says Matty quietly. "I'll take care of you, alright Seb?"

"Alright," says Sebastian. Because he doesn't know what else to say. He only knows that whenever Matty says things like that, when Matty promises to protect him, it fills a void of Sebastian's that he usually ignores the existence of.

"But you are over eighteen, right?" asks Matty suddenly. "I can't get busted for pimping out a minor."

Sebastian simply nods.

"Excellent," beams Matty. "And you have a way to keep this from daddy?"

"I'll just say that I got a job washing up at Scandals," shrugs Sebastian, his lips curling into a sneer. "It isn't like he'd ever drop in to check on me there anyway."

"Perfect," says Matty. He hands over a business card. It reads "_Matthew Biggins – Realtor". _Sebastian can't help but smile at the irony.

"What, so am I your property to sell now too?" he asks, voice laced with a hint of derision.

"All I'm asking for is 10% with every client I manage to hook you up with," says Matty. "You find someone yourself, you get full profit. You're not my only one, so I don't need much more than that."

And with that, Matty jumps in his car.

"Ring me whenever you want to come out," says Matty, turning the keys in the ignition. "Or, y'know, whenever you have another uniform that you need buying."

He shoots Sebastian a wink, before he drives off. Sebastian simply stares after him. He had never felt so powerless.

* * *

**AN:** Again I am so _so_ sorry that this is so late. I've been writing klaine drabbles and flailing over Season 1 Kurt and I have to admit I wasn't in a very seblainey place lately. Also I _have_ been busy if that's still a good enough reason. I wish I could reward your patience with smut or something but trust me, you'd rather not read any attempts at porn of mine.

Anyway, rambling. Um, yes okay.

Next chapter will have Seb's first song in the choir room. You're welcome to guess at it if you want, and yes, it is kind of innapropriate (even though he'll try and convince ND otherwise).

Also, things with the point of view are really screwed up at the moment. I'm not going to lie, I wasn't going to have so much _stuff_ happen this fic. And I initially planned on it being so Blaine centric but all I want right now is to explore everything with Sebastian because I have a newfound love of writing sebangst. At the same time, there's so much I also want to explore with Blaine's senior year and with a "possible" breakup with Kurt. What this means is that it may be a while till the next chapter because I need to take a step back from this for a little while as I do a bit more planning. I'm so sorry, I know it's total bs given how long you waited for this chapter, but I just don't want to be rushing with it, because it's the first Multichapter glee fic I've written and I don't want to screw it up. But I'll try and update as soon as possible.

Till next time. xxx


	8. I Don't Want You Back

**AN: **Thanks to skullheadbac on tumblr for reminding me that I still hadn't updated this like I'd promised, while I was too busy dying in klaine feels. Honestly, without that gentle push this probably wouldn't have been finished by now.

* * *

As soon as Kurt videocalls Blaine that evening, he confesses what he's done. Kurt allows him to explain fully, lips pursed yet not interrupting, as Blaine runs through his deductions about Sebastian, his trip to the bank, and how he and Sebastian had eventually settled on starting things over. When Blaine's done, he looks at Kurt, somewhat apologetically, as Kurt simply stares for a moment, taking it all in. Then, much to Blaine's surprise (and relief), Kurt smiles.

"I forgot that you were so _good_," says Kurt, the admiration in his voice making Blaine's cheeks flood with colour. "Oh honey, if he really needs you to be his friend like you say he does, then of course you should. You let me help Karofsky out, didn't you?"

"That's because you didn't like Karofsky," says Blaine, eyebrows furrowed.

"Exactly," says Kurt. "I trust you. I trust your judgement. And I'm glad you told me."

Blaine can't help but beam at Kurt, before his smile drops and he fixes his gaze on his lap.

"There's – there's something else," he mumbles quietly. And somehow, he feels worse about this than about the Sebastian thing, because he just _knows _this will hurt Kurt.

"What is it?" presses Kurt. There's an attempt at concern, but Blaine can sense the suspicion in Kurt's voice.

"I want to try and get into NYADA for college," Blaine rambles out.

"Oh."

The word, no, the syllable, is hollow. No attached emotion, not even relief. Blaine glances up to see Kurt smile at him.

"Oh, of course, Blaine," says Kurt softly. "Broadway's where you want to be – why didn't I realise it before? Oh and you've got glee club, and Cheerios, so your transcripts shouldn't be a problem."

"I was also thinking of running for class president," mumbles Blaine.

"Oh, good, yes," says Kurt, smiling now. "Of course. And you'd be amazing, Blaine. People love you. They'll vote for you for sure."

"You really think so?" asks Blaine, eyes widening in hope.

"Defiinitely," enthuses Kurt. "I can't wait till next year, Blaine. We'll have everything. Just you wait."

"I really hope so," says Blaine, smiling across at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few days later, Sebastian's flicking his pen on his desk, maths homework in front of him. His attempts at concentration are hindered by Matty's words constantly entering his thoughts.

_"I could easily get you customers. You're quite good at what you do."_

No, Sebastian shakes his head. He wouldn't let it come to that – wouldn't let himself become someone's regular whore. And it wasn't like he desperately needed the money. His father may have gotten fired, but they had savings which they could live off until he found another job. They were comfortable, and Sebastian could survive without excess, surely. Well yes, he had caved once a couple of nights ago, but that was when it was the only means of getting what he'd needed. He didn't need anything now.

Still, Matty's words came back to him. _I'll take care of you_. And Sebastian, once more, is seriously considering his options.

But he's pulled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He expects it to be Matty – he wouldn't have been surprised if he somehow had his number. Sighing, Sebastian picks up his phone. But he's shocked when the Caller ID begins with 33.

"Hello?" he answers, voice full of hope.

"Sebby?" The voice in his ear wavers with nerves.

"Mum!" gasps Sebastian. "Mum, how've you been?"

"I've been good, sweetie," says Mrs Smythe, relief flooding her voice. "How are you doing?"

"I've been good too, Mum," says Sebastian. It's an easy lie. Besides, it's the first time he's talked to his mum in weeks; he isn't about to dwell on himself. "I'm so glad you called. How's France?"

"It's the same as ever," says Mrs Smythe. "Your aunt has been so good to me. But how's Dalton?"

"Oh," says Sebastian, his cheeriness dropping. There's not really much point in lying now – his mum would find out eventually. "I had to drop out. You know, money stuff."

"Drop out?" repeats Mrs Smythe, shocked. "You're not at Westerville High, are you?"

"No," says Sebastian, though his stomach knots at the thought of being back there. "Dad sold the old place, and we managed to buy a small house in Lima. I'm going to McKinley now."

"McKinley?" says Mrs Smythe, recognition in her voice. "Isn't that where that kid who got crowned Prom Queen went."

"Yeah," affirms Sebastian.

"Seb, I don't know about you going there," says Mrs Smythe worriedly. "I'm not sure if it's safe."

"Practically nowhere here is _safe _for me, mum," says Sebastian. "Except schools like Dalton, but they aren't really an option. But I'm fine. McKinley's as good as it gets."

"Oh, honey," coos Mrs Smythe. "I just wish you were here with me."

Sebastian hums in agreement. He doesn't really want to speak if it isn't necessary. He'd much rather just listen to his mother's voice.

"Seb?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian hums again.

"Why- why haven't you asked me to come back?" asks Mrs Smythe nervously.

Sebastian responds, without missing a beat, "Because I don't want you to."

"Oh."

In that one syllable, Sebastian hears the utter pain in his mum's voice. He can picture the expression she's wearing – lips parted slightly, eyes conveying a mixture of shock and distress – and explains himself immediately.

"Not because I don't miss you," says Sebastian hurriedly. "I do, Mum. A lot. It's just -" Sebastian swallows, willing himself not to tear up. Because he knows that if he does, his mother will too, and hearing her sobs through a phone line with no proper way of comforting her would be torture. "It's just, I know that _you _don't want to be back. Because if someone did to me what Dad did to you, I could never just come home and pretend like it never happened."

"Oh," says Mrs Smythe, her voice still sad yet filled with warmth. "Oh Sebastian, you're such an angel."

"I love you, mum," says Sebastian. Suddenly, he has an idea. "Hey, mum, how are you doing for cash?"

"I'm managing," says Mrs Smythe. "Your aunt's been great, but I'm trying to find a job. So far it's just running little errands here and there though."

"I've got a job now Mum, I could wire you some cash," says Sebastian eagerly.

"I don't know, Seb," says Mrs Smythe, and Sebastian can picture her worrying at her lip. "That's cash you worked hard for, and you probably need it a lot more than I do."

"No, we're fine," says Sebastian. "We've got the savings. You've got nothing over there."

"Are you sure, honey?" asks Mrs Smythe. But Sebastian can hear the craving in her voice. He knows she needs this.

"Of course, mum," he says. "Anything for you."

"Thankyou, Sebby," says Mrs Smythe, and Sebastian's elated at the gratitude in her voice. "I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry it was such a long wait with this one. I think I know where I'm heading now, it's just a matter of finding time to write it, which may be a bit difficult with assessment piling up again. I'll try and give one more update before Season 4 starts up again, at the very most welcome!

Till next time! Xx Sammy


	9. Red and White and Others

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. Honestly, there was a time when I swear that this was so close to being abandoned. But then it got back to me and I remembered all the sebangst and reviews came in and it sucked me back in. Thankyou for being so patient with this. I'll try and get the next chapter up some time during the hiatus but, well, we all know that Kurt and Blaine may be experiencing a bit of a tough time and I'm probably going to be battling my klaine feels leading up to October 4th.

* * *

A week later, the Cheerios uniforms come in, and the school is once again divided into a sea of red and white, and 'others'. Blaine, however, opts not to wear it outside of practice, refusing to be separated by his clothing. Well, okay, maybe there's that _one_ occasion that he shows off his uniform to Kurt over video chat, blushing at the words that it prompts from Kurt's mouth…

But Blaine's taken aback when he spots Sebastian in the library. The taller boy rests his cheek on a book, fast asleep, but what catches Blaine's attention the most is the red and white uniform which clings to his figure.

"Big night?" asks Blaine, sliding into the seat next to him. Sebastian jerks awake, blinking rapidly as his eyes focus on Blaine.

"You don't even want to know," says Sebastian, as the memories of his first night at work come back to him.

"You're actually wearing the uniform then?" asks Blaine. "I wouldn't think it was your kind of thing."

"I'm not like you and Kurt," shrugs Sebastian. "I don't do the whole clothes thing. Besides, I like having a uniform."

Blaine looks at Sebastian long and hard, eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian feels slightly like an insect being examined under a microscope.

"You miss the blazer," states Blaine. His tone is neither accusing nor judging, and Sebastian is grateful for that.

"Yeah," replies Sebastian meekly.

"You know," says Blaine thoughtfully, "a uniform isn't going to help you fit in."

"You really believe that?" challenges Sebastian, eyebrows raised. "Look around you – this school is divided into uniforms and stragglers."

"Maybe, but I don't think just having a uniform's going to get you the kind of friends that you want," says Blaine gently. "Maybe if you just tried a little harder with the New Directions. I'm sure they'll come to accept you with time."

Sebastian's silent for a moment.

"Why do you care so much?" he asks quietly.

"Hey," grins Blaine, mocking offense, "I thought we were friends."

Sebastian grins back, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," says Blaine, getting up, "I have to head off, I said I'd meet Tina."

Sebastian watches Blaine go, mind racing in thought. His eyes then land on Tricia and Jane, two of the girls from the Cheerios, who are huddled together in one of the aisles, and an idea pops into his head. Closing his book, he rushes over to greet them. He's going to be liked, and genuinely so. Just wait.

* * *

"You guys do realise that we still need a handful of new members if we want to compete at _all _this year?" Mr Schuester reminds the glee club at practice that afternoon. They're just waiting on Sebastian, who seems to be running late, before they can start discussing song ideas for Sectionals.

"We still have a couple of weeks," shrugs Rory, nonchalantly.

"Maybe daddy can buy us some members," suggests Sugar from where she's perched on Rory's lap.

"Ahem."

The New Directions and Will, turn towards the door. There stands Sebastian in his Cheerios uniform, hands tucked into his pockets proudly. Flanking him on either side are two Cheerios, and Blaine immediately recognises them from practice.

"I brought along two new members, Tricia and Jane" says Sebastian proudly, walking towards the piano. He looks back towards the girls, both of whom are still standing shyly by the door, and gives them a welcoming nudge with his head. "C'mon, guys, they won't bite."

Sebastian glances nervously at the rest of the glee club then. Sugar looks eagerly at the Cheerios, while Blaine's simply beaming at Sebastian. Naturally, thinks Sebastian. It doesn't take much to make Blaine happy, after all. The guy had practically wet himself when he'd gotten to sing with The Warblers again.

But Tina, Sam and Artie are all looking at Sebastian sceptically.

"That _is_ okay with you guys, right?" asks Sebastian, slightly defensive. "I figured, seeing as we need a couple more members, and these two, from what I've heard, are actually amazing singers, it'd actually be kind of perfect."

"Of course," says Mr Schuester, cracking a smile for the first time that rehearsal. "Welcome, ladies. Always nice to have new faces."

Tricia and Jane shoot Mr Schuester smiles before taking a seat together towards the back of the choir room.

"Okay!" says Mr Schuester, clapping his hands together. It's then that he realises that Sebastian's still standing where he is, by the piano, unmoving. "Oh, Sebastian, was there more?"

"Actually, yes," says Sebastian, his confidence rising now. "I have a song that I'd like to suggest for Sectionals."

"Oh," says Mr Schuester, clearly taken aback. "Well, then, take it away."

As Mr Schuester takes a seat at the side of the classroom, Sebastian closes his eyes.

"Can you blow my whistle, baby, whistle, baby, let me know."

As Sebastian continues with the song, he opens his eyes, to see the majority of the glee club staring at him in disbelief. Artie looks like he's about five seconds away from snapping his fingers in disapproval, and Tina looks simply livid. Sebastian looks over to see Blaine staring at him, his mouth slightly agape in shock.

"Boy, I'm gonna show you how to do it…"

Sebastian lets his body move in time with the music then, staring Blaine right in the eyes. Blaine just stares back, emotionless.

"Come blow my whistle, baby, whistle, baby. Here we go."

Sebastian begins to whistle to the tune then, dancing along with his cheesy show choir moves. As if dancing like that could make the song more innocent than if he was dancing like he would at Scandals. He dances over to Sugar, where she sits dancing along in Rory's lap, and offers her his hand. She takes it gladly, as Sebastian begins to rap.

And then Mr Schuester's eyes flash, and Sebastian can tell that he's caught on.

But Sebastian continues with the song, maintaining eye contact with Blaine the majority of the time, breaking it only to pay attention to an enthusiastic and seemingly clueless Sugar.

"Uh, thanks for that, Sebastian," says Mr Schuester awkwardly after Sebastian finishes up. "But I think that's a little too inappropriate to sing at Sectionals."

"What do you mean?" asks Sebastian with feigned innocence. "It's just about whistling."

Tina scoffs loudly, her arms folded over her chest. Mr Schuester sighs, and Sebastian can see the argument die in his eyes.

"Take a seat, Sebastian," is all he says.

Sebastian shrugs, taking the empty seat beside Blaine. The boy flashes Sebastian a smile, and Sebastian can see, in Blaine's head, that he's trying to brush the performance off as simply Sebastian being Sebastian, and not Sebastian making a move on Blaine. Oh, the naivety.

* * *

Sebastian's working again that night It still overwhelms him, how much it pays. $200 for a quick fuck in the backroom. Well, it wasn't all quick. Honestly, Sebastian prefers not to just have sex with someone, which surprises him. He needs to dance with, and to grind up against, his potential customers (he cringes at how unsexy the word sounds). He needs to feel them harden against his thigh. He needs to know that they're coming to him because they find him attractive, and they want him. Not just because sex from him can be bought. And then, only then, will he whisper, low and gravelly, in their ear, that if they wanted, they could have him. For a price. Often, their eyes flash with surprise. Especially if they were men who Sebastian had fucked, or been fucked by, before. But Matty's there to make sure Sebastian's dancing with men that are willing to pay and, because of that, Sebastian rarely receives declines on his offers.

And he loves it. He loves sex in itself. But he loves knowing that he's good enough, hot enough, desired enough, to get paid for it. Even on the occasions that he's being fucked so roughly he knows he'll feel it into next week, being called every synonym for a prostitute that his customer can think of, it still manages to make him feel valued. He still enjoys every second of it.

When he arrives home at 2am, he's surprised to see the light to the front room on. Closing the door behind him, he finds his father sitting in the living room, reading.

"You're up," says Sebastian blankly.

Mr Smythe sets aside his book, before sniffing at the air.

"You stink," he says, wrinkling his nose.

"I work at a bar, dad, what do you expect?" Sebastian shoots back.

"You really expect me to believe that, don't you?" huffs Mr Smythe.

"What?" asks Sebastian, his voice rising now. "You think I'm just using it as a cover? So I can go out and get pissed and _fuck"_ –Mr Smythe twitches in discomfort at the emphasised word "any _guy_ that I want?"

"Don't use that language with me, boy!" shouts Mr Smythe.

Sebastian crosses the room and shoves a fifty dollar note into his dad's hand. He'd calculated it, on the way home, as being about half of what he imagine he'd be paid if he actually were working at Scandals.

"There," he says. "at least I'm doing something for this excuse of a family."

Sebastian turns to leave. It's late – or early, whichever way you look at it – and he just wants to get some sleep before Cheerios practice the following morning. But then Mr Smythe has the nerve to utter three words which make Sebastian's blood boil.

"Where's the rest?"

Sebastian bunches his fists, and forces himself not to turn back to his father. Because honestly, he doesn't know what he'll do if he sees the look of disgust and dissatisfaction which he just knows is on his father's face.

"Don't worry, that's going straight to mum," says Sebastian, trying to remain calm. "Unless you're going to take that away from her too."

And with that, Sebastian heads up the stairs without waiting for his father to respond.

* * *

**AN:**Sloppy writing is sloppy, but at least it's finally up. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will have another conversation with Sebastian's mum, and Sebastian helping Blaine out a little bit.


End file.
